Ame e Dê Vexame
by Elora de Cluriclaun
Summary: Depois de quase perder a amizade de Remus, Sirius está hesitante em revelar sua recém descoberta paixão pelo amigo, pra piorar sua situação, Remus arranja uma namorada. E agora? Conseguirá Sirius se conter diante desta terrível tragédia?


**Avisos gerais:**

Vocês sabem que Harry Potter não me pertence, não é?... Bom... foi o que eu imaginei.

Caso se incomode, essa fic contém SLASH, se você não conhece o termo, quer dizer "homens se pegando", se bem que eles não se pegam tanto quanto eu gostaria porque essa foi a minha primeira fic e eu estava um tanto tímida...

Obs: essa fic foi escrita para um Desafio que eu, aliás, nem consegui participar... --"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Ame e Dê Vexame**

_Elora _

_Já faz um mês que não o vejo. Achei que esse tempo daria para refrescar as coisas, acalmar meus sentimentos, mas foi só ilusão.Não tinha parado de pensar nele um só minuto durante essas férias. Como tinha sido idiota! Demorar tanto tempo para perceber, agora já era tarde, talvez para sempre._

_Foi tudo culpa do Seboso.Sempre bisbilhotando, sempre na espreita, enfiando aquele narigão no que não era da sua conta.Mas pensando bem, até isso já era um sinal.Foi por ele que eu fiz, queria protegê-lo. Ok, de uma maneira um pouco distorcida, mas foi por ele.Já que o Snape queria tanto saber o segredo do Aluado, que descobrisse então, eu só ia dar uma ajudinha.Não imaginei que ia dar tanta confusão. Só percebi a mancada mesmo quando o vi no dia seguinte. Esperava que ele tivesse um ataque daqueles que só Remus John Lupin sabe ter, mas não.Nada de ofensas iradas, palavrões berrados ou objetos atirados contra minha cabeça. Não havia raiva nos olhos que insistiam em fugir dos meus, só decepção e mágoa. Senti tanta vergonha que não conseguia nem olhar para ele, mas eu precisava, tinha que me desculpar.Mas ele me evitava. Ficou dois dias sem falar comigo! Tá, parece ridiculamente pouco comparando com o tamanho da minha falta, mas foram os piores dois dias da minha vida! Dois dias no inferno da culpa, da incerteza, do medo de perder um amigo tão importante para mim. Dois dias desejando apenas mais uma palavra sua, uma palavrinha qualquer, ou um palavrão que fosse... Dois dias desejando apenas mais um dos sorrisos como os milhares que ele já havia me dado. E finalmente dois dias para engolir todo o meu orgulho, que não é pequeno, e me preparar para implorar milhões de vezes o seu perdão.Mas não foi preciso. Uma vez bastou._

_" Tudo bem Sirius". Foi tudo o que ele disse._

_"Como assim tudo bem?" perguntei incrédulo." Tudo bem, tudo bem mesmo?Então vai ser fácil assim?" Ok, pergunta cretina, mas se não a fizesse eu não seria Sirius Black._

_" Pensei que fosse isso que você queria ouvir respondeu desanimado O que mais esperava?"_

_"Não sei... Talvez um ou dois daqueles seus livrões enormes bem no meio da minha testa, quem sabe..." disse com minha cara de pau de sempre. _

_Ah...Um sorriso, finalmente!Remus tem o costume de jogar coisas em mim quando eu me exalto um pouco, uma vez me atirou um exemplar de História da Magia de 900 páginas que quase rachou minha cabeça ao meio.  
_

_" Isso nunca adianta mesmo. Além do mais..." aqui ele hesitou um pouco " você sabe que eu não consigo ficar zangado com você por muito tempo". _

_Senti um alívio tão grande! Foi nesse momento que eu percebi. Percebi que o amava muito mais do que eu poderia ter imaginado e tive certeza que teria morrido se ele não tivesse me perdoado. Foi aí também que começou mais um inferno na minha vida. Senti uma vontade tão insuportável de beijá-lo que precisei de todo o meu auto controle, para, ali mesmo, não me jogar sobre ele, encurralar seu frágil corpinho sexy contra a parede e cobri-lo de beijos. Não! Eu não podia me arriscar a fazer outra besteira. Não agora que eu o tinha de volta. Não agora que éramos amigos novamente.Ai, ai, amigos...Mas que merda!_

Essa a natureza dos pensamentos de Sirius enquanto esperava na sala de estar dos Potter. Era o último final de semana das férias de verão e os amigos tinham combinado de se encontrar ali para aproveitar esses últimos dias.

"Ânimo, Almofadinhas!" disse Pontas jogando-se no sofá à sua frente. "Logo, logo o Aluado chega!"

Sirius não respondeu à provocação. É claro que James sabia. Não conseguia esconder nada dele, mesmo que quisesse e, nesse caso, não queria. Tinha que desabafar com alguém, senão explodiria. Então contou tudo, esperando que ele entendesse. Ah... e ele entendeu. Não só entendeu como ainda disse: " Até que enfim Almofadinhas! Pensei que você estivesse esperando o casamento pra me contar!" Este é James Potter...

"Conta logo pra ele.Quanto mais reprimir pior." Atirando-lhe uma almofada, acrescentou: "E eu não agüento mais o seu mau humor!"

Ia abrir a boca para dar todos os motivos que tinha para não fazer isso e que ele não agüentava mais repetir, mas repetia mesmo assim para convencer a si mesmo, quando as chamas da lareira estalaram e ficaram verdes, em seguida, Remus e Peter estavam bem no meio da sala. Trocaram as "gentilezas" usuais. Sirius não conseguia tirar os olhos de Remus, ele estava diferente com calças boca-de-sino e uma camisa coloridona. Era mais uma das idéias incríveis que eles costumavam ter.Tinham combinado uma "diversão trouxa" para a noite de hoje. Iam à uma festa psicodélica numa discoteca, estavam inclusive vestidos à caráter. O Aluado estava o máximo e Sirius achou melhor cumprimentá-lo direito.

"Como você está ..." o que era pra ser uma simples pergunta, decididamente virou um mico quando ele deixou escapar: "lindo!"

Não acreditou no que tinha dito!Sentiu vontade de se estapear. Mas antes que Remus pudesse fazer alguma coisa, além de corar até a raiz do cabelo, emendou um: " Você também Peter"que causou tamanho acesso de riso em James que Peter reclamou exaltado:

"Assim você me ofende!"

"Ah... foi mal Rabicho!" disse James passando um braço por suas costas. "Eu juro que não era de você que eu estava rindo." Sirius olhou feio para ele e achou melhor cortar o assunto.

"É melhor a gente ir, já estamos atrasados.."

Assim que entraram no ônibus, (sim, foram de ônibus, como trouxas) James arrastou Peter para um canto bem longe de onde ele e Remus se sentaram, certamente para amenizar a sua falta de tato anterior. Era tão bom ficar assim perto dele, poder ouvir sua voz, conversar, mas ao mesmo tempo era tão difícil ficar fazendo só isso! Deixou escapar um longo suspiro.

"Se anima Sirius" disse Remus dando-lhe uma cutucadinha de leve com o ombro. "Vai ser legal."

"Festa psicótica!" respondeu só pra disfarçar. "Sei não..."

"É psicodélica, Sirius!" Remus começou a rir dele, mas ele não se importava, sorria só de ver ele rindo. Como o amor deixa a gente idiota! Pensou feliz.

Uma surpresa das mais desagradáveis o aguardava assim que desceram no ponto onde ficaram de se encontrar com Lili : Jo Anne Whackwelter. Uma garota da Corvinal, sem graça, magricela e peituda que não parava de correr atrás do Remus em Hogwarts. Sirius nunca tinha ido com a cara dela, mas o porquê disso, como muitas outras coisas, só agora tinha lhe era óbvio.

"O QUÊ QUE ELA TÁ FAZENDO AQUI?" Pela cor que as bochechas da garota ficaram e pela cotovelada que James lhe aplicou nas costelas, Sirius compreendeu que tinha falado bem mais alto do que pretendia.

"Eu convidei." disse Remus constrangido."Vocês conhecem a Jo, né? Do quinto ano?"

Todos a cumprimentaram entusiasticamente, para disfarçar a grosseria. Mas Sirius continuou na dele, até que Remus lhe lançou um olhar tão feio que o fez soltar um "oi" bem seco.Foi aí que as coisas começaram realmente a desandar. A garota foi se aproximando do Aluado, e ai..., Sirius sabia o que estava por vir, mas, mesmo sabendo que seria extremamente asqueroso, não pôde deixar de olhar. Pronto! Eles se beijaram na boca. NÃO! Tapou a boca com as mãos para ter certeza de que esse "não" que berrava em pensamento não pudesse sair por ali. Alguma coisa explodiu dentro dele. Aquela Vacawelter, bem na sua frente, fazendo com o Remo tudo o que ele queria e não podia fazer!!!Era demais pra ele. NÃO! Outro pensamento horrível passou pela sua cabeça: Será que já tinham transado? Sirius, Sirius isso não é da sua conta, ele é só seu amigo, repetiu para si mesmo tentando se acalmar. Respire, fundo... Isso ...1,2,3...O CACETE QUE NÃO ERA DA SUA CONTA!AQUELE ERA O SEU ALUADO!

"Se vocês pretendiam ficar se agarrando a noite toda não deviam ter me chamado, ou será que vocês precisam de platéia?" falou irritado. Sirius ficou satisfeitíssimo com o efeito do seu singelo comentário. Na mesma hora a garota desgrudou de Remus, vermelha como uma beterraba, enquanto esse arregalava uns olhos do tamanho de balaços.

"Salve-se quem puder!" exclamou Lili ofendida porque também estivera se agarrando com James " Sirius está de mau humor."

Os casais seguiram na frente, ele e Peter vinham um pouco mais atrás, "sobrando". Sirius até considerou ir embora algumas vezes, mas conclui que era melhor ficar por perto, pra vigiar. James, sorrindo, cochichou alguma coisa no ouvido de Lili e veio falar com ele.

"Oh Almofadinhas, cê tá dando bandeira, cara!" disse se apoiando no seu ombro. "Não sabia que era tão ciumento!" Peter olhava para todos os lados fingindo que não ouvia nada.

"Não sou ciumento!" vociferou Sirius. "Mas olha lá!Ela precisa ficar assim pendurada nele?" mas então... "Ah, é claro que precisa! Com aquela peitaria toda deve ser bem difícil se manter sobre as duas pernas!"

James não agüentou e caiu na gargalhada, até Peter se esqueceu que "não ouvia nada" e acabou rindo também. Remus só deu uma olhadinha pra trás, mas foi o suficiente para Sirius notar que ele estava ficando zangado. Ótimo! pensou.

"Olha Sirius" disse James um pouco mais sério "e aquele papo de ter cuidado, de não magoar o Aluado de novo, lembra?" Sirius balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

"Então se acalma e se concentra nisso, viu?" disse e voltou correndo pra Lili, não sem antes arruinar lhe o penteado.

O clima não era dos melhores.Fazia uns 15 minutos que estavam na fila imensa e que aparentemente não andava. Lili e James não ousavam se agarrar temendo que isso pudesse encorajar o outro casal, que continuava constrangido, e provocar mais um ataque em Black, que continuava emburrado. Então, para a felicidade de Sirius, Jo Anne Whackwelter fez o infeliz comentário:

"Puxa!Os trouxas fazem programas bem estranhos, não acham?"

Sirius tentou se controlar, mas não com muito empenho. Acabou deixando escapar aquela sua risada parecida com um latido. Lili interveio rápido:

"Não Jo. Isso é o que os trouxas chamam de fila. É só pra... ordenar as coisas, quando ela acaba é que começa a diversão."

"Ah... " respondeu a garota totalmente sem graça. Mas Sirius não se deixou intimidar com os olhares que o desafiavam a ficar calado.

"Nossa Va...a...Whackwelter! Você é mesmo da Corvinal?" perguntou admiradíssimo.

Aparentemente ela não entendeu a alfinetada, o que só provava que ela era tão burra quanto Sirius acabara de sugerir.

"Sou sim" respondeu com uma risadinha que o deixou com um pouco de pena, mas logo a raiva voltou. Aluado merecia coisa muito melhor, essa mosca morta definitivamente não servia pra ele!

"Hum, que tal pararmos de bancar os trouxas só um pouquinho?" sugeriu James tentando acabar com o mal-estar geral.

Todos concordaram de bom grado. Atravessaram a parede da discoteca com um simples feitiço Permeabilis, e concluíram que tinha sido uma ótima idéia, pois o local já estava consideravelmente cheio e como estavam no fim da fila, nunca teriam conseguido entrar por meios "legais". Assim que entraram, Sirius deu as costas a todos e rumou para o bar decidido: ia se embebedar.

"Me dá alguma coisa bem forte." disse assim que chegou ao balcão.

O barman, um trouxa adulto, não tão velho nem tão novo, olhou-o desconfiado.

"Identidade?" falou monótonamente.

"Serve" respondeu prontamente.

"Ahã...mais um engraçadinho.Eu mereço, sim mereço.Mãe, porque..." Mas Sirius, que não estava com paciência para monólogos de auto-piedade, puxou a varinha e um minuto depois já estava com uma garrafa nas mãos. Decidiu ficar por ali mesmo no balcão bebendo e dando uma geral no ambiente, cada vez mais apinhado, ignorando solenemente os olhares femininos, e alguns masculinos, que lhe lançavam freqüentemente. Então viu Remus vindo em sua direção.Não estava com uma cara muito boa, quer dizer, lindo como sempre, mas definitivamente, inconfundivelmente, zangado. James vinha pulando atrás dele, tentando alcançá-lo, esbarrando em muitos trouxas.

"Ok Sirius Black" falou quase gritando."Qual é o problema?"

Hum, Sirius Black... mal sinal, pensou Sirius antes de responder.

"Como assim?" tinha resolvido bancar o desentendido.

"Você sabe!" agora estava realmente gritando. "Porque está agindo feito um idiota?"

"Er...gente..." James implorava com os olhos para Sirius se controlar.

"Você sabe que eu não gosto dela!" disse simplesmente.

"Ah, claro.Sirius Black não gosta dela, então vamos ofendê-la, constrangê-la e humilhá-la!" disse sarcasticamente.

Falou que nem a Murta-Que-Geme, pensou Sirius, mas só pensou, não precisava deixá-lo ainda mais nervoso.

"Se você gosta do tipo "muito peito pouco cérebro", problema seu ! Não me peça para aturar também."

"Ah... francamente Sirius! Você seria o último a poder dizer isso!" gritou indignado. "E...e ela não é burra! Só não está muito inteirada dos costumes trouxas!"

"Mas eu mudei! Agora só quero..." não podia continuar. _Merda! Ele tinha que arranjar uma namorada logo agora?_ "Eu só queria" consertou "que essa fosse uma noite só nossa, entende?" Olhou para James só pra disfarçar. "Fiquei um pouco decepcionado, só isso."

E , lançando aquele seu olhar infalível de cachorrinho que caiu da mudança, disse baixinho:

"Desculpa."

_Ah, Sirius Black.Você é um gênio!_ pensou assim que um sorriso iluminou o rosto de Remus. Mas então...

"Você bem que poderia ter me dito que vinha acompanhado, assim eu também teria trazido uma garota pra não ficar sobrando."

O sorriso desapareceu num segundo.

"Pois fique à vontade Sirius Black! Aqui tem garotas o suficiente pra você pegar quantas quiser, como de costume." Berrou e saiu pisando duro, deixando Sirius com cara de tacho e um sorriso brotando na cara de James.

"É Sirius, eu diria que ele está no mínimo... confuso."

Voltaram para a mesa que o pessoal tinha arranjado carregados de garrafas. O barman estava particularmente gentil após o feitiço de Sirius. Ele já tinha traçado um plano, era bem simples: embebedar Vacawelter até a inconsciência, deixá-la desmaiada em um canto qualquer e ficar com o Remus todinho pra ele, bom, mesmo que não fossem fazer nada,tirá-la de perto dele já seria lucro. Tinha achado melhor mudar de estratégia, pois era extremamente frustrante ficar implicando com alguém que não tinha inteligência suficiente para perceber que está sendo insultado. Remus ainda estava zangado, mas Sirius imaginou que agora que ele tinha resolvido se comportar, logo isso passaria. Encheu um copo e empurrou-o na direção da garota.

"Você aceita" teve que fazer um esforço mortificante pra sorrir e dizer: "Jo?"

O queixo de todo mundo caiu. Remus olhou para ele desconfiado. Será que suspeitava que ele fosse envenená-la? Francamente!

"Pode tomar. É uma bebida trouxa bem fraquinha, chama..." virou a garrafa procurando o rótulo "tequila."

A garota deu um sorriso tímido e resolveu experimentar um gole, fez uma careta mas não reclamou. Com certeza não queria fazer uma desfeita logo agora que ele tinha sido gentil pela primeira vez naquela noite. Sirius sentiu uma nova pontada de pena, mas tratou logo de enfiá-la num canto bem obscuro de sua consciência.

Depois disso o clima melhorou consideravelmente. Remus voltou a falar com ele, James que não ousava se afastar para vigiá-lo chamou Lili pra dançar, Peter pra variar, sentiu fome e foi procurar alguma coisa pra comer. Só sobraram os três na mesa. Sirius fez questão de se sentar bem em frente do casal para que eles não se sentissem nem um pouco à vontade pra namorar, e estava dando muito certo, até que, sem dúvida encorajada pela quinta dose de tequila, Vacawelter começou a se aproximar perigosamente do seu Aluado.

"NÃO!"- Sirius gritou erguendo os braços como quem tenta impedir uma tragédia iminente. Remus chegou a pular na cadeira de susto.

"Não...hã ...gostaria de dançar comigo Whackwelter?"falou depressa. Ela deu uma olhadinha pro Aluado meio sem graça.Tava na cara que não queria, ou melhor, queria, mas com ele. Isso Sirius jamais permitiria! Pegou a garota pela mão e foi se levantando e dizendo:  
"Você não se importa, né Remus?"

"Não" respondeu num tom que dizia exatamente o contrário.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remus não estava gostando nada daquilo.Tudo bem que queria que ele a tratasse bem, mas também não precisava tratar tãããããão bem assim, raios! Será que estava dando em cima dela? Não. Ele não faria isso. Faria?Não, não. Ela não era o tipo dele, não era tão bonita como as que ele estava acostumado a sair. _Mas ela é mulher, tem muito mais chances que você!_ pensou contrariado. _Não_! Tinha jurado que não pensaria mais nisso. Mas uma coisa ele não tinha com negar: de todas as coisas estúpidas que tinha feito para expulsar Sirius de seus pensamentos, namorar Jo Anne era, de longe, a campeã, ganhava inclusive de uma cabeçada que ele dera na parede do dormitório da Grifinória uma certa vez... Tinha percebido a burrada na primeira vez que se beijaram. Foi realmente horrível, tudo o que ele conseguia fazer, além de reprimir um princípio de enjôo, era pensar: "imagina que é o Sirius, imagina que é o Sirius". Percebeu que quando estava com ela, seus pensamentos corriam pra ele com mais intensidade ainda. Fazia um tempo que estava tentando terminar. Mas não tinha coragem. Ela realmente gostava dele. Não queria magoá-la. Nessas horas queria ser que nem o Sirius. Ele dá fora com tanta facilidade! Pensou infeliz esvaziando um copo de tequila.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Até que não estava sendo tão desagradável como Sirius havia imaginado, na verdade estava sendo bem proveitoso. Agora sabia que os dois só tinham começado a namorar duas semanas antes das férias. Ótimo! Com certeza não tiveram tempo de fazer nada ainda. Sirius era um especialista no assunto e calculou que Jo Anne não era o tipo que dá assim logo de cara. _Um mês no mínimo!_ concluiu satisfeito. De repente recebeu um chute na canela. Não era a Jo, era o James que dançava com a Lili perto deles. Sirius olhou-o interrogativamente e ele apontou para e mesa onde um Remus não muito feliz, muito zangado e um pouco embriagado os azarava com o olhar. Acharam melhor voltar.Lili, precavida, pediu para Jo acompanhá-la ao toalete.

Mal se aproximaram da mesa e Remus disparou:

"Pensei que você não gostasse da Jo..."  
Sirius percebeu que ele estava com ciúmes e aquilo doeu.

"Pensei que você quisesse que eu fosse gentil com ela!" respondeu com sarcasmo.

Remus olhou perigosamente para uma garrafa. James achou melhor intervir:

"Aluado, você viu o Pete?" Foi completamente ignorado.

"Não precisava se empenhar tanto!" Remus gritou.

"Por acaso está insinuando que eu estou dando em cima da sua namorada? Que tipo de amigo você acha que eu sou?" Sirius perguntou realmente ofendido.

"Não sei! Me responda você" disse aborrecido.

"Então é isso! Você vai me jogar na cara o resto da vida, não vai? Que eu não presto, que eu traí o seu segredo, que não sou digno de confiança?" perguntou Sirus magoado, ele tinha tocado no seu ponto fraco.

"Eu não disse isso!" Remus parecia indignado.

"Mas foi o quis dizer!" Sirius berrou, uma lágrima escorrendo por seu rosto. Remus visivelmente arrependido disse baixinho:

"Desculpa Sirius, eu não..."

Sirius não agüentou, ele era o canalha cretino egoísta aqui e Remus ainda se desculpava! Avançou para o amigo, ergueu-o pelos braços com força e começou a sacudí-lo violentamente.

"Merda Remus!Pára de bancar o bonzinho! Por que está se desculpando?" gritou irado.

"Sirius pára com isso!" James implorava tentando fazer com que Sirius se controlasse, era inútil. Ele não tinha esse poder, ele não era o Aluado.

"Pára de fingir! Não precisa me desculpar se não quiser.Ainda tá com raiva, não tá?" continuou berrando.Os trouxas que estavam por perto começaram a se afastar, Remus estava assustado, tão pálido quanto na lua cheia.

Sirius sabia que o machucava, mas ele queria isso. Queria fazê-lo provar um pouco da dor e da amargura que havia sentido essa noite. Como ele ousava gostar de uma garota? Como ele ousava oferecer-lhe tudo o que a ele era negado? Sim, queria feri-lo por isso, queria matá-lo, queria beijá-lo, queria amá-lo, queria gritar que ele era seu, só seu. _Ah...eu não presto!_ pensou desesperado.

"Me bate!" gritou de repente sacudindo Remus. "Anda! Faz alguma coisa, me bate, me xinga!Pára de fingir que tá tudo bem!"

Remus estava pasmo. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo! Sirius tinha enlouquecido. Nunca o tinha visto com tanta raiva. Ele podia senti-la, seus braços doíam terrivelmente onde as mãos insistiam em apertar. Mas não era ali que mais machucava. Sabia que Sirius estava sofrendo. Era culpa dele. Sim, ele realmente andava fingindo, mas como Sirius podia tentar adivinhar seus sentimentos de maneira tão errada? Como podia ser tão, tão...burro? Quando deu por si já estava lhe aplicando um cruzado de direita e berrando:

"Que se dane Snape, que se dane lobisomem! Meu maior segredo é você Sirius Black! É o que eu sinto, mesmo sabendo que nunca vou te ter como eu quero, que nunca vou te ter como eu preciso! Eu te perdoei sim. E vou sempre perdoar todas as coisas estúpidas que você fizer ou falar, porque eu te amo, idiota!"

Remus ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, então percebendo o que tinha acabado de berrar a plenos pulmões, tapou a boca com as mãos e saiu correndo derrubando um monte de trouxas em sua fuga.  
Sirius, ainda estatelado no chão, olhou para James que também estava de boca aberta.

"O que foi que ele disse?" perguntou só para ter certeza de que não estivera delirando.

"Resumindo, que você é um idiota e que ainda vai fazer muita merda na vida, mas ele te ama mesmo assim." disse ajudando-o a se levantar.

Sirius resolveu desconsiderar o excesso de informações.

"Ele me ama!" disse com uma cara de felicidade incontida. "Ele me ama...ele me...ai"" James tinha lhe dado um beliscão.

"Acorda, Almofadinhas!" disse impaciente. Você tem quer ir atrás dele. Ele..." Mas não chegou a terminar a frase, porque naquele momento, alguma coisa explodiu, as luzes falharam e a música parou, mas foi logo substituída por gritos de desespero, trouxas literalmente voavam por todos os lados.

Demoraram para entender o que estava acontecendo, até que viram os vultos sombrios e encapuzados:Comensais da Morte, pelo menos uns oito, empunhavam suas varinhas lançando toda sorte de maldições contra os trouxas indefesos. Sirius ficou paralisado. Já tinha ouvido falar nas torturas de trouxas que os comensais gostavam de promover, assim como estava cansado de saber que o mundo bruxo estava em guerra, mas até então, nunca tinha sido afetado diretamente por nada disso. Quando se é jovem e feliz é fácil esquecer quão próximo essas coisas podiam estar. Mesmo assim ele e James sabiam o que fazer. Eram bruxos e não podiam permitir que os trouxas fossem massacrados por aquela escória.

"Estupefaça!" gritaram juntos e se esconderam atrás de uma coluna, dois comensais caíram duros no meio da pista de dança. Na confusão ninguém percebeu, os trouxas se amontoavam desesperados na saída, mas não conseguiam abrir as portas, deviam estar lacradas com magia.

"Temos que tirá-los daqui." disse James com a voz trêmula.  
Iam se aproximar mais quando uma garota passou aos berros, voando por eles. Teria se arrebentado contra a parede se Sirius não tivesse gritado:

"Impedimenta!" O corpo parou a centímetros da parede e ficou flutuando no ar.

Então alguma coisa o atingiu com força no mesmo instante em que ouvia James gritar, a varinha voou para um lado e ele para outro, caiu em cima de uma mesa que se espatifou sob o seu peso. James corria para ajudá-lo, mas parou de repente. Uma risada fria e cínica cortou o ar. Três comensais se aproximavam, usavam máscaras, é claro, pensou Sirius, covardes! Tentou se levantar mas seu corpo se recusava a obedecer.

"Ora, mas que surpresa mais agradável!" disse com sarcasmo o comensal que apontava a varinha para James.

"Só existe uma coisa pior do que trouxas: " disse uma voz feminina cheia de desprezo "bruxos que agem como trouxas!"

"Vamos matá-los!" sugeriu o mais alto animado.

"Ah... mas que nojo!Aquele ali é um puro sangue!" disse a mulher apontando Sirius com a cabeça. "Envergonhando o nome da família! Morte lenta para ele!"

"Sirius... " James gemeu tentando se mexer.

"Ah! Mas que bonitinho! Preocupado com o amiguinho?" Os comensais começaram a rir. "Vai lá! Dá um beijinho nele...de língua" acrescentou maldosamente. As risadas se transformaram em verdadeiros relinchos.

James começou a se aproximar, então Sirius percebeu: o amigo estava sob a maldição Imperius. Ele tentou se levantar mais uma vez, mas uma pontada nas costelas o impediu. James se abaixou, segurou sua cabeça com as duas mãos e o beijou na boca.Sirius não sabia como reagir, ficou ali parado, esperando acabar. Nunca sentira tanto ódio na vida. Podia sentir James tremendo, lutando contra a maldição. Como podiam fazer isso com eles? James era como um irmão seu. Ele o amava tanto quanto ao Remus, mas de maneira diferente. Esse beijo era um insulto à amizade deles. Sabia que James estava sofrendo por isso, queria confortá-lo, então segurou uma de suas mãos e apertou com força, com amor.

"Pode parar. Afaste-se!" ordenou o comensal rindo. "Não é para vocês se divertirem." As risadas estavam mais altas agora, Sirius olhou para o lado temendo o que veria, mas constatou aliviado que as portas estavam abertas e que os trouxas, pelo menos os que podiam, tinham conseguido sair. O trio parecia não se importar com o que estava acontecendo ao redor; já estavam com a diversão garantida.

"Depois do prazer, a dor!" exclamou exultante."Torture-o com o Cruccio" ordenou.

James ergueu a varinha, tremia tanto e estava tão branco que Sirius teve um novo ímpeto de raiva, mas como não podia fazer nada, disse com um sorriso torto:

"Tudo bem, J. Não pode ser tão ruim.Vai dar tudo certo, ainda vamos pegar esses covardes desgraçados juntos."

"N-não...vou...machucá-lo..." conseguiu dizer com os dentes cerrados, o suor escorrendo pelo seu rosto pelo esforço que fazia. Sirius sentiu vontade de chorar , mas ficou firme, por James.

"Obedeça!" gritou o comensal irritado.

Mas James não fez nada, continuava resistindo.A mulher não agüentou mais esperar e berrou: "Cruccio!"

Sirius não imaginava que fosse doer tanto, tinha planejado não gritar, mas foi impossível, tentou se encolher para aliviar a dor, mas não adiantou, sentiu que ia morrer, mas embora a morte significasse o alívio que tanto almejava, não a desejou um só segundo. Queria viver, não podia morrer sem dizer que também o amava, sem conhecer o gosto da sua boca, sem amá-lo pelo menos uma vez. Tinha que viver, pelo seu Aluado.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Não acredito!" falou alto, chutando o poste na sua frente, como se fosse ele o responsável pela sua burrice.

Tinha jurado jamais deixar Sirius perceber, desconfiar, sequer sonhar! E pronto! Entrega tudo assim de repente, na frente do James ainda! Maldita tequila! Com que cara olharia para seus amigos novamente? Se é que continuariam amigos... Queria achar um buraco e se esconder, sumir do mundo, mas como não tinha nenhum buraco por perto, decidiu pegar o noitebus e ir pra casa pensar em uma desculpa esfarrapada para disfarçar suas indiscrições. Já ia fazer o sinal com a varinha quando ouviu a explosão, seguida de gritos histéricos. Num segundo esqueceu-se que estava tentando evitar os amigos.Vê-los agora era a coisa mais importante do mundo, correu de volta para a porta da discoteca, estava fechada, mas sem nem pensar ele berrou:

"Alorromora!"

Por pouco não foi esmagado pela multidão de trouxas que escoou por ali. Quando finalmente conseguiu entrar, ficou pasmo com o que viu. Tinha muitos corpos no chão, alguns imóveis, outros se arrastando e gemendo, muitos ainda flutuando no ar. Um vulto negro passou voando por ele, se estatelando na parede ao lado da porta de entrada.Viu Lili baixar a varinha e correr na sua direção, estava chorando.

"Remus!" gritou se pendurando no seu pescoço.

"O que tá acontecendo?" perguntou nervoso.

"É um ataque de comensais.Temos que achá-los!" disse arrastando-o.

Não. Não podia estar acontecendo, pensou. Sirius, James, Peter, será que estão...E então ouviu o grito e sentiu uma dor, um desespero inxeplicável no fundo da alma, era Sirius e estava sofrendo. Quando deu por si já estava correndo. Agora era Lili quem estava em seu encalço, mas ele não percebia nada além dos gritos. Então ele viu. Sirius no chão se contorcendo de dor. Remus apontou para o comensal que o torturava.

"Expelliarmus!" berrou com tanto ímpeto que o comensal saiu voando com um grito agudo e foi aterrissar uns bons metros à frente. O comensal grandalhão correu em seu auxílio. James gritou algo ininteligível e, com evidente esforço, atingiu o comensal que sobrou com um raio vermelho saído de sua varinha. Este saiu quicando até desabar num canto.

Remus correu para Sirius, colocou sua cabeça em seu colo, ele estava muito pálido, a respiração ofegante, mas assim que notou sua presença deu um breve sorriso, então desmaiou. James veio andando com dificuldade e desabou do lado deles. Colocou a mão no peito de Sirius e suspirou aliviado quando viu que ele estava vivo. Lili chegou correndo, abraçou todos eles e depois soluçando encheu James de beijos. Remus entendia como ela estava se sentindo, teria beijado Sirius também se ele estivesse acordado, nem que fosse pra ser rejeitado depois, mas estava decidido: não ia perder mais tempo.

"Aluado, tá tudo bem?" perguntou James com a voz embargada. Mas ele nem chegou a responder, quando finalmente conseguiu tirar os olhos de Sirius , viu os últimos comensais se esgueirando pela saída. Seu sangue ferveu, os gritos de Sirius ainda ecoavam em sua cabeça, saiu correndo novamente, ignorando os gritos de James e Lili atrás dele.

Saiu na rua a tempo de vê-los dobrando a direita. Foi atrás decidido: eles iam pagar! Era um beco sem saída mas, para sua decepção, dois do comensais desaparataram ao tocar numa lata de lixo, uma chave de portal com certeza. Ia sobrar para o último, Remus jogou-se sobre ele, os dois caíram a máscara rolou pelo chão.

"Snape!" gritou incrédulo. Por alguns momentos ficou sem reação. Apesar das diferenças entre eles, jamais esperaria uma coisa dessas. Snape, um colega de escola, um bruxo das trevas, um comensal, um assassino!

Snape olhou-o com ódio, mas não com a convicção de sempre, estava assustado, um corte na testa sangrava. Remus não pôde deixar de sentir pena, ele devia ser muito infeliz...

"Espero que você tenha certeza do que está fazendo." Foi tudo que conseguiu dizer.

Snape olhou-o surpreso, mas logo o rancor falou mais alto, o velho ódio aflorou em seus olhos e ele disparou:

"Se você contar pra alguém eu..."

Mas ele sabia o que vinha a seguir e não ia ficar ouvindo aquilo.Voou pra cima dele agarrando seus cabelos sebosos e enchendo-lhe a cara de tapas. Logo estavam rolando pelo chão imundo. Remus arrancou uma das mechas dos cabelos compridos de Snape e começou a gritar:

"Cale a boca! Não fale comigo como se eu fosse um sujo como você!" Mais um tapa na cara, Snape estava chocado. "Não precisa me chantagear!" Mais um tapa "Eu não vou te entregar porque você é só um coitado infeliz e insignificante que precisa torturar trouxas pra se sentir homem! Mas se você ousar tocar em meus amigos de novo, eu arranco todo o seu cabelo seboso e ainda te faço uma visita na próxima lua cheia!" berrou histéricamente jogando ele longe.

Snape tinha os olhos marejados, o nariz sangrava profusamente. Remus deu-lhe as costas e foi andando em direção a rua, logo ouviu Snape se arrastando até a lata de lixo, muito apropriado, pensou, e desaparatar. Não se passaram três segundos e James apontou no beco, berrando assim que o viu:

"Aluado seu maluco! O Sirius tá quase morrendo por sua causa, sabia?"

Remus não entendeu bem o que ele quis dizer e ia começar a interrogá-lo quando o próprio apareceu atrás dele cambaleante e ainda muito pálido.

"Aluado?" perguntou assustado."Cê tá bem?"

Remus não agüentou, correu para ele e o abraçou com força, Sirius gemeu.

"Ah, desculpa! Você tá machucado..." Ia se afastar mas Sirius não deixou, apertou-o contra seu corpo como se tivesse medo de que ele fosse sair correndo. Até parece! pensou se aconchegando. Era tão bom poder estar finalmente ali!

"Oh, oh ..." James disse antes de sair correndo meio apavorado.

Então Remus se lembrou do que tinha dito mais cedo, um rubor subiu-lhe a face. _Agora Sirius sabia!_

"Almofadinhas eu..." Não terminou a frase, Sirius tascou-lhe um beijão na boca que lhe tirou o fôlego. Quando finalmente se separaram, segurou o seu rosto e disse:

"Ah Aluado...eu tive tanto medo de nunca mais te ver de novo... De nunca poder conhecer o gosto da sua boca, de nunca sentir o calor da sua pele assim..." disse enfiando a mão por dentro de sua camisa de um jeito que o fez tremer. "Tive medo que você nunca soubesse que eu também te amo e que você pode me ter sim. Eu sou todo seu Aluado, e você é meu." Abraçou-o possessivamente e beijou-o novamente. Depois ficaram um tempo só abraçados em silêncio, palavras não eram mais necessárias.

"Hum... Aluado? Cê não está esquecendo de nada não?" perguntou meio sem graça.

"Ah, claro! O soco foi sem querer e...você não é tão idiota assim, eu só estava..."

"Eu tô falando da Jo!" disse sorrindo satisfeitíssimo por ele ter se esquecido completamente da existência dela.

Voltaram correndo. Sirius um pouco contrariado, mas tinham que voltar de qualquer jeito. Quando entraram o Esquadrão de Combate a Atentados já estava em ação, os médi-bruxos socorrendo os feridos, outros obliterando as memórias dos trouxas. Aurores andavam nervosos por todos os lados recolhendo pistas. Um deles interrogava James e Lili, e Peter meio abatido mas são e salvo, constataram os dois aliviados, só olhava tudo num canto. Mas nenhum sinal da garota.

"Pete, você viu a Jo?" perguntou Remus começando a ficar preocupado.

"Ai Merlin!" Lili gritou e saiu correndo em direção ao banheiro feminino, deixando todos intrigados, mas logo apareceu novamente. Jo vinha na sua frente flutuando, descabelada, a cabeça tombada, a boca aberta.

"Ah não! Ela está morta?" Remus perguntou com medo, Sirius examinou-a esperançoso..

"Morta de bêbada. Eu ia te avisar que ela desmaiou no banheiro quando o ataque começou aí ..." disse Lili meio que se desculpando.

O auror lançou um olhar de censura para a garota antes de dizer:

"Bom... vocês devem estar cansados. Vou providenciar um carro do Ministério para levá-los pra casa. Em breve receberão uma convocação para depor sobre os acontecimentos de hoje à noite." Saiu apressado ainda balançando a cabeça em reprovação.

"Aêh, Sirius! Seu plano deu certo!" disse James congratulando-o e apontando Jo.

Sirius lançou-lhe um olhar furioso e Remus corou.

"Sirius! Não acredito! Você planejou mesmo isso?" perguntou incrédulo.

"O que você queria? Ela não parava de pular em cima de você!" Sirius respondeu irritado.

Remus encarou-o por alguns segundos de boca aberta, então um sorriso maroto brotou-lhe nos lábios um pouco antes de dizer:

"Ótima idéia!"

FIM


End file.
